


Friends Kiss Too, You Know

by NotTotallyReal



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Deryn being awesome, F/M, Sort of in the middle of the series, before they are together, sneaking around on the Leviathan, so it's kind of about them getting together, uhhh Alek being a thick-skulled nimrod, wow i am shit at tags sorry, yeah i've just given up on tagging so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTotallyReal/pseuds/NotTotallyReal
Summary: Alek and Deryn sneak away into an empty room on the Leviathan and talk...
Relationships: Aleksander of Hohenberg/Deryn Sharp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Friends Kiss Too, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little drabble I wrote a while ago but I figured someone might enjoy it, so I hope someone does!

It’s dark in this storeroom. The door is locked with a key stolen from Dr. Barlow, and only the night watch is up, so they finally have a moment of privacy. 

Alek takes longer than he needs to, slowly turning the lock, satisfied with the quiet click that tells him they are unapproachable. He needs a few moments to adjust to this situation, being alone with Deryn, totally alone. 

Suddenly irrationally afraid that Deryn has left him, that his only friend is gone, Alek turns around quickly to find her in the near darkness. 

He sighs in relief upon seeing her in the corner and walks over to join her. They are secure, they are hidden, but it feels right to crouch in the darkest corner of the storeroom. 

They sit on some boxes, the silence between them companionable instead of awkward. There are no more secrets between them, only hesitations left. 

Alek speaks first. 

“I can’t,” he says. “I simply can’t. I’m royalty, I can’t fall in love with a commoner.”

Deryn watches him, but she stays silent. 

“I’m sorry,” he adds. “I’m really sorry, Deryn.”

Alek raises his head when he hears Deryn laugh softly. 

Confused, he asks, “What’s so funny?”

“Dummkopf,” she says fondly. “I’m not asking you to marry me or something like that. Honestly, you’re getting your knickers all in a knot.”

“What? But you, well you, uh, um…” Alek trails off when he feels himself blushing, and ducks his head to hide it. 

Gathering his thoughts, he tries again. “I can’t be with you.”

“I can’t be with you either. Remember? Pretending to be a boy?”

“Well, I mean, yes, but I really can’t be with you.”

“I know,” Deryn responds. Earnest and bold, she declares, “I don’t care!”

Unerringly, her fingers find his in the dark, and even though he really wishes he didn’t want to, Alek holds her hand tightly. 

“Be my friend,” she says softly. “Be my friend and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
